I'll Love You Forever, Forever and Always
by Hackingofthedead
Summary: The book had every connection with my love life now. I can't help think, 'Why does he ignore me' 'Why does he run from me' 'Why wont he let me speak' I gave my heart to him and he has riped it up, but for what purpose? I need to ask, I need to talk, and I must know. Does he love me, or has it gone, forever and always? A one-shot for our favoirite couple. M, small OOC. Enjoy.


_I'll love you forever, forever and always…_

I sighed and closed the book I had just finished. I moved my hand over the cover slowly and sighed once again. I've never been a big book person, I mean, I liked reading here and there but you wouldn't find me in a comfy chair, curled up with a good book but as I sit here, sighing again, a goofy smile places my lips, I lean back in the chair I was in.

I had just finished 'Living Breath,' by some author I hadn't even heard of. I just happened to come across it and I thought it would fix my boredom problem. I was right in a way but also wrong sort of.

It was reminding me of my relationship at the moment. Okay, not totally but close enough. I don't see Derek getting hit by a car and dying on me in a matter of minutes because one, being a wolf, he could easily sense if something was coming in a dangerous position. The part that was reminding me of my relationship is the whole thing with the boy ignoring the girl he's madly in love with. He just stops everything to do with her tell the last moment.

Like I said, it's not that Derek is about to die or anything, it's the fact that he's been ignoring me for the past week. Every time I try to talk to him he'd grumble about something and flee from that room as fast as he could. He wouldn't be in a ten feet radius of me at all and he would only stay in a room with other people there. If he needed to talk to me, he'd make it short and snippy before going of. It's worrying me and when I try to confront someone about it, they'd just shove it off as being, 'Derek,' I knew better and so did Simon and his father.

I sigh again and close my eyes.

It's been almost a year since we escaped the Edison Group and I lost count the number of places and apartments and homes we've been in and to. We wouldn't stay in a place for very long, I think the longest was about three months and the shortest was a week in a half. Reason being was because it was Derek's time of the month that week and we were in the city (which might I add was a stupid thing on my aunt's and Derek's dad part) so we moved.

As we speak, the place we are currently staying at is a medium sized farm house out in the middle of no where. Okay, almost. About ten miles north you can see the town but still. The people how lent it to us are about five miles down. The only reason though we're here is the fact that the farm house is surrounded my woods for miles, a great place to help Derek morph every month and when we practiced. Oh did I mention that we've been here only two weeks and Derek hasn't practice in this last week. Last week was his monthly morph but something happened after and being his friend and his girl friend, I am quit concerned.

I'm not only concerned though, I'm hurt. My heart feels like it's been ripped in two, like I can't breath. A little dramatic but that's how I felt. I felt like I was dying and the only thing that could fix me was Derek. Derek, the person that I had hated in the beginning. Derek, the person who I escaped wolves and cleaned his wounds in a Starbucks bathroom where I first notice how my heart leaped when I saw him standing before me shirtless. Derek, who I have constant fights with, who is more concerned for me than himself. Derek, my first real kiss and my first boyfriend. Derek, who I'm madly in love with.

I laugh without humor. It took me just this week to notice it because I'm as dense as a rock. I mean, I knew I felt something more than like for him but, love? I wouldn't have guessed in a million years, well, not yet anyways. It just felt to soon when it hit my mind the first time then a moment later, I realized how right it felt and how it nestled into my heart making me flutter with warmth and happiness. It was to late though, Derek wont talk to me and it feels like he's saying in his own way, 'I'm done with you and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." It tears my heart to shreds again and again when he gives me the cold shoulder. He was turning into the Derek I knew when I first came to Lyle House. Like I was unwanted, unloved.

I shake my head and get up from my seat, placing the book on its shelf. I feel the smoothness of the wood under my fingers and I can't help the tear that escaped my eye and I lay my head down on the wood. _It can't be over, _I think. _It's to soon to end something so wonderful. To end something that seemed like it could never end._

I returned to my chair and sit there a few minutes. I look out the window in front of me and watch as a sparrow flies by my window. The sun's light beamed though the window and I close my eyes and let more tears fall.

_Please don't let it be over,_

…

I felt a strong pair of arms circle me in the air. My head rested on the person's chest and one hand was making tiny circles on my arm. It was slow and light and I sighed, moving closer into the person.

I could tell we were moving upstairs and a moment later I was in a confy and the person who set me down smoothed back my hair from my face and kissed my forehead. It felt nice and I smiled lightly and I wondered who had picked me up in the first place. Then a hand was on my cheek, slowly rubbing up and down softly. I felt warmth near my face and a moment later, lips pressed onto mine. It was soft and light but too soon, it was over.

Then I heard a low grumble from the person above me, "Night Chloe," And my eyes snapped opened to meet green startled ones.

My breath caught and I blinked rapidly. I was hoping I wasn't dreaming, god, I hoped this wasn't a dream. Tears prickled my eyes.

"Derek-"And he was up in a flash, speeding for the door.

I jumped from my bed and came after him. I was lucky enough that the door to my room had shut. By the time I was to him, his hand was on the doorknob but I wouldn't have that. I threw my arms around his waist and pressed my face to the middle of his back, tears rolling down my face as I held on for dear life.

He froze in his place, hand still on the doorknob. It felt like hours when he started to pry my hands from his shirt. I held tighter, not letting him go tell we talked. Not until he could tell me what was wrong and why he's been ignoring me like I was the plague.

"Derek, wait, please!" I pleaded. My body was trembling uncontrollable and I choked back a sob. "Derek, please talk to me. What's going on? Why have you been avoiding me?"

He didn't say anything and I sobbed harder into his back, drenching his shirt. I was being pathetic and I knew it but I couldn't control what was coming out at the moment. Derek was my world and he just one day smashed it to pieces and this was the effect. I've been strong for a week and now I was down. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the world.

My eyes were hurting and my fists throbbed as I held on tighter. I was tired as well, oh so tired and me crying wasn't help in the least. My knees felt like they were going to give out but I stood and held onto him. Derek wasn't going to go tell he told me what was going on. Either it be that he wanted to end it between us, then I would understand and go back to being friends. Or it be good news, just he need a break for while, a break from or something. Maybe someone told him something or it was a bet. I didn't care. I just needed and wanted to know if things were okay, if we were okay.

Somehow, deep down, I knew it wasn't. I knew something had caused this but I didn't know what. I also knew it had something to do with me and all I wanted to do was to find out what it was. Even if I had to beg I didn't care.

Derek still hadn't moved and he felt like a statue around my arms. His breathing was slow and in control but I could hear his heart going a hundred miles in hour and I knew what I was doing to him effected him. _Good._

"Derek, please, did I do something? Did I hurt you in some way? Derek, if I did, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't want this to go on though. You're killing me and, and if you need to end what's going on between us, if it's something to do with our relationship and you don't want it anymore, I'll give you up so you can be happy, just please, please stop this. I can't handle you ignoring me. It hurts too much. Please tell me what's wrong."

He didn't say anything and it was silent through my room. The only sound was the window outside my window and my sobs. A moment later he tried to pry my hands from his waist again and I let him. I let go and backed away, wrapping my arms tight around my waist and hid behind my hair. I knew it was over now, I could tell but I hope we could at least stay friends. I wouldn't be able to live without some sort of connection to him.

Again it was silent and I sighed heavily, a choking sob being held in as I turn around and slump onto my bed. I burrowed my head into my pillow and let more tears fall. I heard a soft click and then my bed sloped lower and a pair of warm arms circled around my waist. My back was pressed agents a chest and a heated breath was on my neck. Lips lightly ran across my neck and I shivered.

"I'm sorry," Derek said lowly, kissing the under side of my chin and making me shiver. "I'm sorry Chloe, for making you feel that way. Dad stopped me sometime last week and talked to me about something wolves do that I have. I didn't think of it much tell I remembered what Liam and Ramon said, you know, at the truck stop, how I had got, 'Myself a mate.'"

I didn't say anything as I remembered that day. Being cornered by the two werewolves, talking to us about the Pack and how they were going to take Derek to them. How Liam was going to take me way the minute Derek agreed, Liam taking steps towards me and growling and clenching my closer every time he came near. Liam had laughed saying how Derek had found a mate, his mate.

"Dad explained the best he could at least, how we werewolves kind of, 'took' that from the other wolves. The one we would, you know, be with forever or something. He knew that I had picked you, "My breath caught. "But he also told me how you may have not wanted that so I tried to stay way from you as possible. Make you hate me. Bring you to the pint where you couldn't stand me if possible."

I shook my head. "Derek-"

"But I saw it wasn't working. I saw every little thing I was doing to you. How every time you tried to talk to me and I brushed you off, how hurt crossed your face and confusion to why I was doing it in the first place. I heard the many times you cried yourself to sleep at night and I saw the hollow look in your eyes when you were alone, thinking no one was watching. I hated my self; I wanted to just erase every memory that existed with me in them from your mind. So I could see that spark again when we argued and that smile that stopped my heart."

I turn around in his arms and wrapped my own around him. Derek was shaking but not crying. His head was between where my shoulder met my neck, breathing in my scent deeply. I knew that it calmed him down. All the while, I held him close, rubbing his back slowly.

"I can't handle in anymore Chloe. I can't handle seeing you this way any more, I can't handle not being close to you anymore. I'm down, I need you like damn air and I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to lose you. Not again."

I pulled back and looked into Derek's face. So many emotions were on his face. Fear, hope, sadness. Fear at losing me. Hope that I'll forgive him. Sadness at the cause of the pain he caused me. What shown brighter than anything though were what his eyes had, love. So much love for me and me alone and I couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh then I kissed him, long and hard.

I felt my heart leap when our lips met and when he kissed back, our lips moving with each other, our breaths mingling, I felt like I had died. My arms tightened around him, bringing us closer and he did the same. Our chest were pressed together and it felt like my chest was on fire, burning with every stroke of his lips. His tongue pressed into my mouth and I moaned when it met with mine.

Our tongues moved together, pressing agents each other, chasing each other like a game of tag and I couldn't but smile. We parted for about five seconds to breath then went back to kissing, pressing closer to each other if possible. A moment later Derek growled and flipped us over to where I was laying on my back and he was above me, arms on either side of my head and legs on either side of my hips.

Derek bit at my lip playfully and I smiled wider, laughing a tiny bit as I play bit him back. He smiles back, moving away from my mouth and kissing ever inch of my face and trailing down my neck, biting slightly every so often. I sighed and held him closer.

He went back to kissing my mouth and I pulled lightly on his shirt and he took it off in a heart beat. I ran my hands down his body, over his pecks and his abs, feeling him. He growled and tugged at my own shirt, pulling it over my head. I gasped when he nipped behind my ear, earning him a moan a moment later when he caught my ear between his teeth, pulling playfully.

I took Derek's lips back to mine as he ran his hand down my side, rubbing small circles into the flesh. I sighed when he came back up and rested his hand just beneath my right breast, noting going under the bra cup. Derek looked at before he went behind me and undid the clasp and taking away the only thing that was covering my upper body.

I blush and turn my head away. I was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't? I hadn't been with a boy before, well, I haven't had a boyfriend before Derek so I wasn't sure what to expect because I didn't expect a growl from said boy and him kissing me heavily. His hand moved up and his fingers ran lightly over my bare breast and I shivered. His thumb ran over my nipple and it hardened soon after.

Derek kissed down my neck, sucking the skin lightly as he went. He came to the bridge that ran between by breast and kissed lightly on either side. He nipped and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. He kissed the underside of my breast then took a nipple into his mouth, biting lightly and my back arched, my hands clutching his hair.

My moans continued to grow louder with the few minutes Derek paid to my breast tell he re-capture my parted lips and slipped his tongue in. My hands traveled down his body tell I came to his pants, undoing the button and bringing down the zipper. Derek kicked off his jeans and was now only in his boxers where a tent could easily be seen. A few minutes later my pants followed suit.

We were both clad in only our underwear. To say I wasn't nervous would be an understatement. I was full out freaking out on the inside. I knew what was happening and I was scared because I knew Derek would, well, be big and being the small little thing I was, it was going to hurt more than normally.

I was also existed. I wanted to be with Derek so much that it hurt. I wanted this and I knew he was going to ask the question sooner or later. He didn't want to hurt me but when he would ask. I'm going to hit him silly for a moment. I loved him and I wanted to share this with him. I wanted to give him my every thing.

I gasped, feeling the slow movement Derek was doing with his hand between my legs. I was burning up a flame own there and it was getting worse ever minute but now, it was two times more painful to bear. I threw my head back and let out a scream. Oh god, it felt good.

Derek slipped a figure past my panties and into my heated sex. I gasped and arched my back to an impossible angle. My hands where in his hair and I pulled his lips to mine, moaning when he moved his figure inside me. He was slow at first but then picked up the pace and I was moaning louder and louder with each movement.

"God Derek," I whimpered. "Just take them off."

Derek growled and did just that and threw them into some unknown part in my room. His teeth grazed my right breast and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking it back and forth. I pulled his face back no mine and kissed him like I was going to die. I couldn't get enough of him and I needed, no, wanted more of Derek.

"Derek," I pleaded and a moment later I hear clothing hitting the floor.

Derek pulled back and looked into him eyes. A small smile, that I have seen more of lately than when we first met, tugged at his mouth and he touches him forehead with mine. He's rubbing his thumb agents my cheek lovingly and I kiss the inside of palm.

"Chloe," And I look up at Derek, concern in his eyes and on his face. "I don't want to force you so tell me right now if yo-"

I reach up and kiss him. It was sweet and gentle and loving and when I pulled back some of the concern that had been there before had been wiped away and I just giggled and kissed him once more.

"Derek, I want this, not because you're forcing me, which you are not, but because well," I smile at him. "I love you and I want to share this with you. Not with anyone else, just you."

Derek blinked a second then a smile, a real smile which I haven't seen since the first time we actually kissed in the park, appeared and he kissed me again, slowly and passionately. He pulled back to the point that our lips were barely touching and said, "I love you too, Chloe, I have for sometime now. I'm pretty sure I loved you before when I met you at Lyle House; I just didn't realize it yet. "Then his smile fell. "Sorry, but, this is going to hurt a lot Chloe, just, bear with me." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, ducking my head in his neck and breathing in and out.

What happened next hade to be the worst pain ever to happen to me. It felt like I had been ripped from the inside out and it took everything in me not to howl out in complete pain, so instead I bit into Derek's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood which I knew I had down. The taste of copper was fresh on my tongue and I knew it wasn't mine.

Derek hissed and buried his head into my hair, a hand going to my back and rubbing gentle. He was trying to calm me down but nothing in this world could have help. It hurt too much and a moment later he pushed more in, breaking my barrier. He was all the way in from what I could tell, which wasn't very much. Tears rolled down my face and onto Derek's back. Blood did a well and all the while Derek rubbed my back cooing soft nothings in my hair, it was hard to believe that he was being this gentle or well, caring maybe, like this. I guess when sleeping with the person you love changes a person a little bit.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's going to be over soon." Derek said, kissing my head.

It felt like hours before the pain left and I was able to let go of my death grip on Derek's back and Derek's shoulder. My tears had died and all I felt for a moment was nothing. Derek was still saying things to me and I just listened for a moment, then I moved and my eyes widened and I let out a moan that Derek followed. I twisted just a bit and Derek growled.

"You can go," And he did, a slow steady pace at first. It felt good, so good and I moan even louder. A grumble came from the man above me and a nip to the tip of my ear came from his teeth. My moans went higher and Derek went faster to the pint where he had to kiss me in order to not scream my head off with pleasure. It felt amazingly good and I couldn't stop myself when I dug my nails into Derek's back and he howled out, pace fastening and a growl came.

"God, damn it Chloe, you're so tight!" He growled in my ear and all I could do was whimper and tell him to go faster.

My body felt warm all over and a pressure was building up in my lower stomach. It was painfully tightening and tightening to the point that I just wanted it to snap. My body was shaking and my moans were sky rocketing. Derek was moving faster and growling words over in over again and kissing any part of my flesh he could find. Sweat started to build and like a water fall, I snapped and I threw my head back and scream Derek's name and a moment later he followed suit, screaming mine.

Derek fell on top of me, breathing rapidly and sweat shining on his forehead in the moonlight. My chest was falling up and down and my hands where in his hair, not moving just sitting. Minutes pasted before Derek got out of me and dragged us both under the covers. His arms folded around me and he rested my head on his chest. My arm draped around his waist and he was playing with my hair.

I sighed and snuggled closer then I felt Derek flinch and I looked up and realized I was on the arm I had bitten and it looked bad. "Derek, I'm so sorry for that."

He just growled and and yanked me back down. "It's fine just go to sleep Chloe, I'm tired." And I nodded. Resting my head back on his chest comfortably. Derek sighed and stopped messing with my hair and placed his hand on my tiny waist. "I love you Chloe."

I smiled and kissed his chest, "I love you too, Derek."

…

**This is my third one-shot! I feel so proud of myself! Big question is why I can't do this with either of my two stories I have out. Hmm.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think? Was it great? Did you hate it? You want me to go cry in a corner and never come back to this site again? I love comments guys so tell tell tell!**

**Also, check out my other one-shots and stories!**


End file.
